


"Peace, Ho, I Bar Confusion"

by Plainsong_451



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Avilio X Nero, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 感覺自己大概是整個91Days坑唯一吃阿維里奧X尼祿的了…
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Kudos: 4





	"Peace, Ho, I Bar Confusion"

尼祿第一次幫他撐傘時，他當下下意識地想著不對，不該是這樣。不應該是凡納提家的長子為不知名街頭裡冒出來的小鬼撐傘，但尼祿看著他笑的樣子猶如朋友之間的互動，陰濕的東岸天氣雨水裡雜著冷風，他終究靠向對方支起的那片安適。  
就在當時阿維里奧知道尼祿對他的意義變了。但那絲毫不是另一方最初所期待的朋友身分，他想。  
阿維里奧必須坦承他其實早在很久以前就不太再能以純粹的復仇對象看待尼祿。尼祿是個工具，他一次又一次提醒自己，利用與對方的交流熟悉怎麼賺取信任，在不知情的情況下他必須連凡納提家族之長的好感一起博取。但尼祿身上與身分不符的坦率，仔細端詳他的深藍色眼珠總是差一步就能看破真相。阿維里奧覺得自己的秘密也要潰堤而出了。是夜晚的疲勞讓他卸下心防，在營火旁他忍不住說的太多，太多了。他可以說服自己那些都是錯覺，卻無法否認自己已逐漸將尼祿看作朋友的事實，某個可以與克魯提奧相提並論的存在...。在辦公後溜出去吃飯、一起上酒館、跟著尼祿在黑夜漫無目的四處遊蕩、聽著對方的談笑，有時有意無意地調侃幾句，阿維里奧震驚於自己竟然對這樣的生活並無太大的反感。既然合得來，或許當朋友還不錯吧，說話的是內心某處不願面對的角落。他還是對親密感有所芥蒂。  
他只是沒料到還有變得更糟的可能性在。  
尼祿看他的眼神單純地令人措手不及。阿維里奧閉上眼，直覺地規避對方的視線，他不願讓自己開始對兩人之間的互動變得敏感。當投入的談話將尼祿的注意力帶走時，阿維里奧觀察他，那簇可笑的山羊鬍和那副光彩自信的可恨的容貌。尼祿會碰他，會常常摸他；來自原生家庭遺傳以及義大利裔血統式的肢體碰觸，阿維里奧始終適應不了，想揮手撥開的衝動和其他的什麼念頭交雜在一起，最終他仍舊沒一次動手。偶然有一次尼祿擦過他的側臉，伸手撥去老舊公寓滴下的油汙，他當場僵在原地；那一刻過後，他猛然作嘔，為著自己的天真與對方看似一無所知的意圖。  
他曾經明確當著尼祿的面，真切地威脅要殺了他。尼祿究竟大自己幾歲，兩歲還是幾歲？尼祿高不了自己多少的實情他其實不太介意，尤其在對方湊近耳旁對他說：「你應該要戒菸。」那些模糊的玩笑話，阿維里奧只覺得自己和對方的舊有認知逐漸都在其中失真了。他花太多時間在弄清楚尼祿的意思，但他的思緒空間不該耗在這裡，至少他所有強烈的情感不能全部花費在這個人身上。可是身體的貼近還是在耗損他的理智，每次離開對方時的反應都強烈到幾近無法控制，他在浴室裡抱著自己顫抖，暴露在冰冷空氣中的體溫因渴望熾熱地發燙。他知道，枕頭底下的槍可以輕易讓上方劇烈動作的兩人或一個輾轉的淺眠者死於走火，但至少如果有天終於深陷得無法自拔，會有一把槍靠近他的槍可以讓他了結尼祿。或者自己。  
他至今仍未將槍口對準尼祿。

酒館裡的人聲喧嘩，只是另一個一如往常的假日晚上。有個善於帶領氣氛的琴師彈著輕快的曲調，片刻間桌椅被挪開、空地間充滿飛舞的人影和不絕的轟然笑聲。阿維里奧靠著吧檯，克魯提奧站在他身邊，難得放鬆地微笑觀看。阿維里奧望向房間中間，在那裏尼祿隨著音樂和其他人的簇擁繞了一圈又一圈；像是感受到阿維里奧的視線，尼祿轉頭，帶著開懷的笑容向他伸出一隻手，阿維里奧笑了笑，只是比了個手勢拒絕。「為什麼？」等他們回到凡納提宅邸後尼祿問他，阿維里奧淡淡說句：「我不會跳舞。」  
「你不會跳舞？」  
「真的。」  
「真的？」  
「連和女孩子跳的那種都不會。」  
「那個我能教你。跟我跳一次吧！」唱針撥到唱盤上，尼祿對準旋律用鞋跟敲了幾下節奏，拉著他站了起來。尼祿靠他很近，手搭在他的後背，輕輕地旋了起來。幾秒鐘後他停下腳步：「不對。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我應該教你跳男方的部分。來，手放這邊，聽我的指示帶著我走。」  
阿維里奧凝視著尼祿的臉，在不穩的移動中他的視線彷彿只聚焦在對方的右眼上；他不願去深思這其中的意思，純粹想要專注在此時尼祿就在身邊的實情，而尼祿在身邊時他就能感受到心安。然而本能，如同在打鬥中那般，一貫地成為他的助力：他不顧後果地推倒尼祿，讓對方在重心不穩中倒地，然後跨坐在他身上壓制住他。  
阿維里奧低下頭，望入對方因詫異而睜大的眼睛。尼祿的表情參雜著不可置信與混亂，而阿維里奧渴望將那些釀成酒一飲而盡，好比羅勒斯天堂還墮落千百倍的酒...。  
然而最終也只是壓下身子，在他耳邊擱下一句：「我始終沒辦法習慣你們的身體接觸。」  
阿維里奧披上風衣轉身離開。尼祿還願不願意見他，那是明天的事了；現在的他只專心在回家路上。尼祿根本不值一提，他只是工具，只是一個練習對象；而只要這樣認定，自己就不用再去思考他鍾不鍾意自己、自己有沒有激怒他、他究竟知道些什麼、還有復仇公開後自己該如何面對他...。  
阿維里奧將思緒甩在夜風之中。他只期待當那天到來時，尼祿會抓住他的手臂喊他「叛徒」，然後在處決前一刻深深吻上他的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝各位。  
感謝我的朋友。因為有你的鼓勵，多年來除了報告寫不出任何東西的我終於重新做人，不，重新動筆。  
感謝Lofter用戶Iluvia，我受到你那篇《殊途》濃厚的影響。你我素不相識，但因為它的刺激我才從讀者變作者（然後你說的沒錯死亡之吻梗那麼好吃怎麼沒什麼人寫www
> 
> 另外我要去睡了，晚安…


End file.
